Bite Me
by laurzz
Summary: DannyLindsayLucy. Post ep oneshot 6x14 - 'Processing the story Danny told her, Lindsay shook her head. “I wonder what compels someone to suck someone’s blood.” “Well, I’d bite you any day, babe.”'


**A/N: Yes I should be on placement right now, however - we went... got halfway... and broke down and the school told us to take it easy and catch up on work. ****Booyakasha!**

**And CSI:NY and fanfiction IS work if any of you were wondering. Priorities and all that!**

**So yes. Of all the days to break down, Thursdays are the best. (Y) (I am trying not to think about the fact I don't get to go see the kids today, and denial is working really well for me!) **

* * *

**Dear Carmine,**

**Well done on writing an episode. However. I still hate vampires and all things twitlightish. Next time can the episode be based on people who follow bunnies and unicorns and that DON'T suck each other's blood? Cause that would be great.**

**And aswell, your plug for CEESAU in the tattoo joint? Best plug ever. HAHAHAHAA.**

**That is all.**

* * *

_Post ep oneshot; season 6, episode 14; Sanguine Love._

* * *

Finding his footing in the snow, Danny Messer listened carefully for the giggles and squeals that he expected were nearby. It'd been a long few days and with Lindsay being part time now, they'd seemed even longer with her being off for her three consecutive days, and him only being able to see her for half an hour here and there whether it was before he left for work, or before they went to sleep. She had called him towards the end of his shift and he had jumped at the chance to meet his girls for a play date in Central Park in the snow.

He rounded the corner and stopped for a moment as he watched his wife and daughter. Lindsay was holding Lucy and pointing to a robin that sat proudly on an iced tree. From the distance between them, Danny couldn't quite hear what it was Lindsay was telling their daughter, but whatever it was, Lucy had turned with awe and disbelief displayed across her face. While he couldn't hear what they were saying, Danny could hear Lindsay's laugh perfectly, filling him with warmth.

He smiled before beginning his final stretch to his family, but as he began Lucy had spied him and had began to squeal and squirm in her mother's arms.

"DADA!!! DADAAA!"

"Hey whoa!" he laughed at his daughter as she flung herself towards him, creating a bridge as such between her parents, with her legs in Lindsay's arms and her Lucy's own little arms wrapped around Danny's neck. "DADA!!"

"I'm sure we decided on playing it cool, Lucy." Lindsay huffed with a smile on her face. "Not make that much of a deal that Daddy's here."

Lucy glanced at her mother before turning her attention to Danny and cupping his cheeks with her small hands. She then placed a kiss on his freezing nose. "DADA!"

"Hey baby girl." Danny smiled as he settled Lucy on his hip and moved towards Lindsay.

"DADA!"

"I was talking to your Mom," Danny smirked at his daughter who cocked her head to one side while Danny pulled his wife into his side and pressed a kiss to her temple.

"Well hello there, crimestopper." She smirked. "How's it going?"

"Good." He nodded, fighting back the urge to share the joke he'd been meaning to share with her for hours, he set Lucy on the snow and smirked as she waddled away in her snow suit and matching boots. "Scared she was gonna get cold, Linds?"

Lindsay merely glared at her husband in response. "I'm not a huge fan of you being a smartass,"

"News to me." He smirked as he took her hand and laced their fingers together. "How was your day?"

"Why do you think we're at Central Park?"

"Because you were going stir crazy with her at home?"

Lindsay just smiled at him.

"You don't want to admit your child drives you crazy?" he smirked at her. "Aw, baby... it's... LUCY! Put that down!"

Lindsay quickly turned her head to where her daughter was stood. "LUCY!"

Lucy snapped up and turned like a deer caught in headlights.

"We see you. Put that twig down," Danny growled. "You don't know where it's been Lucy..."

Lucy's eyes widened before she turned and began to run across the snow, stick clutched tightly in her little hand.

Letting go of his wife's hand, Danny jogged slowly after his wobbling daughter as she plodded through the snow. Within seconds he'd caught up to her and swooped her into the air, taking the stick from her.

"What did Mommy and Daddy tell you?" he growled at her, making her eyes fill with tears. "Daddy told you to put that stick down because it was dirty. You could have fallen and hurt yourself with it. Danny is not happy with you, Lucy."

Lucy sniffled and began to desperately wiggle away from her father. " MAMA!"

"No way," Danny shook his head. "You do this all the time, you're not goin' to the other one of us when you get into trouble. It's not gonna work like that baby girl. You can walk with me till you can promise Daddy you won't go picking up anything you can impale yourself with."

Lindsay snorted behind him.

"Am I clear?" he asked his daughter, ignoring his wife.

Lucy slowly nodded as a tear slipped down her cheek. She squirmed in his arms and made her body go rigid as a desperate attempt to get Danny to put her down. He set her on the floor and took her little hand as she padded next to him in her snow boots, head hung sadly.

"You're horrible," Lindsay whispered as she retook her husband's hand. "Poor kid probably thinks she's just committed a serious offence."

"Running with a stick? She's gotta be crazy. She could have really hurt herself." He said, loud enough for Lucy to hear.

"She could also be a one year old, with no concept of the dangers when running with a stick."

Danny blinked at his wife. "But she's our daughter."

Lindsay snorted, "So because she's our daughter she has all this ready knowledge up there in her little undeveloped brain?"

Danny nodded adamantly.

"Well, we know where she gets the crazy from." Lindsay teased. "Let her go, she's breaking my heart. She didn't know any better."

Danny stared at his wife. "Seriously?"

"Seriously? Yes Danny! She's one. How does she know what running with a stick will do to her? All she knew was that it was a game where Mommy and Daddy had already said no. We have the same reaction when she picks up a cookie."

Danny let out a puff of air as he picked his daughter up who was now sporting an attractive runny nose. Wiping her eyes and pinching her nose Danny cleared it with his hand before wiping it on his jeans.

"Daddy's sorry he yelled at you, baby..." He said with a kiss to her forehead. "You'll understand why Daddy freaks the way he does when you grow bigger. I scared you a little, didn't I?"

Lucy's bottom lip stuck out as she reached for Lindsay.

Lindsay glanced at Danny as he handed her their daughter. "Here, you make it better." He smiled.

Lindsay took their daughter and snuggled her to her chest. "Daddy didn't mean to be a meany poo." She assured her baby girl, "Daddy's just a _little_ protective of you... "

"I liked the emphasis on little," he smirked.

She tossed him a smile in his direction before continuing. "And even though he made you a little sad, I think it'd be really nice if you went and gave him a snuggle, because it makes Mommy sad when Lucy's sad. And if Lucy's sad with Daddy then everyone is going to be sad, aren't they?"

Lucy nodded slowly with tears filling her eyes.

"So go and be a big girl for Mommy and go give Daddy a big Lucy cuddle." Lindsay coaxed as she shifted Lucy's bobble hat on her head so that it wasn't covering her eyes.

With a little reluctance, Lucy reached towards Danny and instantly snuggled into him before laying her head in the crook of his neck, positioning herself so she could look at her mother. Lindsay nodded encouragingly, and the rigidness of Lucy's body soon melted away as she settled in Danny's arms.

"Daddy's sorry." Danny whispered as he pressed a kiss to Lucy's chubby cheek. "Are we friends again?"

Lucy nodded slowly, her bottom lip still making an appearance.

"Do you want to get down now and do some more exploring?"

Lucy nodded in response to Danny and giggled as held her high in the air before bringing her down to the floor dramatically.

She glanced up at her parents before smirking and running away through the snow.

"She knew what she was doing then," Danny began as he took Lindsay's hand. "She knows how to work us."

Lindsay giggled. "So she plays us off against the other for years. We'll get revenge when she's in High School."

"We're horrible," Danny commented. "Like, if we were my parents, I'd hate us. She's one and we're plotting revenge."

"Oh you know for a fact you did the same to your parents."

Danny smirked as he kept his eye on Lucy. "Maybe... But I wouldn't change her for the world though."

"Duh," Lindsay giggled as she snuggled into his side, gripping to his hand. "So tell me what you did at work today."

"I developed photos the old school way,"

"You did? Why couldn't Adam do it?"

"I asked him to," Danny began. "The conversation ended with me hitting him. Damn technological advances making me feel old. I asked him and he looked at me as if I'd spoken Italian to him."

"Are you sure you didn't?" Lindsay teased.

He shook his head. "I save all that for you..."

She blushed. "That's only 'cause you know all the stuff that'll make me blush."

"It gives me such a satisfaction though... and I know you love it."

"Adam couldn't develop pictures?" She sighed, prompting him to go back to their previous conversation.

"Yeah, he had no idea what the hell I was asking him to do..."

"Wait, why were you developing photos anyway."

Danny smirked. "Our vic today had an old school camera. Like a professional one that still uses film."

"And that's something to smirk about?" Lindsay inquired.

"Well no." Danny said, shaking his head before bellowing. "LUCY, wait there!"

Blinking, Lindsay rubbed her ear. "It's fine the ringing will stop in a minute."

"Sorry babe, was that a little loud?"

She scowled at him before picking up their pace a little. "So what happened today then? I feel like I'm pulling teeth here, c'mon!"

"Well, usual day really. Found the vic in the park, questioned Mr. Boyfriend, developed some old school pictures. Did some DNA analysis, searched the vic's apartment, Mac interrogated a vampire or two, arrested Mr. Boyfriend and I'm now here with you. What happened to you guys today?"

Lindsay fell silent. "I'm sorry; did you say Mac interrogated a VAMPIRE or two?"

Smirking and with a lick of the lips he nodded. "Yeah... why?"

"And that's a USUAL day?" Lindsay snorted. "What on... What?"

"The vic was part of a cult," he began to explain as they both kept a close eye on an exploring Lucy. "Blood sucking and all that good stuff."

Lindsay's eyes widened.

"Yeah, it was great. I almost got to add Dracula to our suspect list at one point."

Processing the story Danny told her, Lindsay shook her head. "I wonder what compels someone to suck someone's blood."

"Well, I'd bite you any day, babe."

"Aww, how sweet. Thanks Danny." Lindsay smirked sarcastically at him. "I'm hungry, where shall we go for dinner?"

"How about Italian? I can twist my neck a little and..."

Slugging him in the arm, Lindsay scooped her daughter up and turned to glare at her husband. "You're hilarious."

"I know."

"So seriously, where shall we go eat?"

"Wherever you want," Danny shrugged as he wiped the snow from Lindsay's coat where Lucy's snow boots had covered it in snow. "She's getting tired, so I'm thinking take out and we take it home, put her to bed?"

"Sounds like a plan... If you're still hungry later I might let you bite me." Lindsay giggled.

Danny bit his lip as he took his wife's hand. "You're encouraging me."

"So long as you don't insist we watch that Twitlight movie, I'll be alright." She sighed as she glanced up. Lucy spotted the male figure at the same time her mother did and the little girl squealed excitedly. "MMM-MAC!"

"Mac?!" Lindsay exclaimed as she observed a folder in his hand. "Hi! What on earth are you doing out here?"

"I could ask you guys the same too, but then again; I see somebody has been playing in the snow," he smiled brightly at his goddaughter. "How are you doing, Lucy?"

"MAC!" She cried excitedly. "HIIIES!"

"Hey sweetie," he smiled. "I really do wish I could stop, but I'm meeting someone..."

"Oh no, don't let us keep you," Lindsay said, "We better get going anyway..."

Mac nodded. "You're at work tomorrow, correct?"

Lindsay nodded. "My shift starts at nine,"

"I'll see you then..." Mac turned to Danny and smiled. "Great work over these two days Danny."

"Thanks boss." He smiled.

"And well done on the exposures... They came out really good."

Danny smiled, slightly embarrassed. "Well you know... Showing my age there... what with my ability and skills to actually process photos."

Mac laughed. "I'll let you get on... Have a nice night; I'll see you soon Lucy... You and I have a play date I think." Mac smiled at Danny and Lindsay.

"She'll call you," Danny quipped as he tugged Lindsay off. "See you tomorrow, Boss."

Mac nodded and headed off into the park.

Leaving both Danny and Lindsay slightly confused.

They walked in silence for a few moments before Lindsay giggled and shook her head. "If I didn't know any better I'd say that man was a secret agent."

"How do you know he isn't..." Danny smirked. "Maybe he's Batman... Saving the world one crime scene at a time."

Lindsay rolled her eyes. "Let's go before I starve to death."

Chuckling, Danny took his near sleeping daughter from his wife and settled her in the crook of his neck before retaking his wife's hand as they emerged onto the busy street.

Little did he know however, there was a pair of eyes watching his little family; monitoring... observing.

Waiting.

* * *

**Dun Dun Dun!!!**

**Wonder who that could be?! I think we all know, but I just wanted to mention the Shane Casey thing, cause... well you know, OMG! **

**Reviews are muchly loved! :) Thanks for reading!**


End file.
